Two Hearts
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: AU. The Black Order must begin searching other dimensions to find excorsists, since the Earl is doing much of the same with Akuma. Lavi, Bookman and Tiedoll stumble across a young girl who is more than she seems. Nix, a girl with the potential of power greater than any known. A potential holder of the Heart considering her strange abilities with her innocence. LavixOC KandaxOCxOC
1. Prologue

**Nix: Fuck guys I really need to stop writing down random ideas... I have so many stories backed up it isn't even funny T.T I haven't gotten anywhere on Butler's Return and I have a four part original sitting on the side lines yelling 'type me! type me!' But... i refuse to listen to that wonderful form of common sense above and start yet ANOTHER story. XD Anyway, this is a D-gray man story. I know the titles sounds all romantic and shit, but it's not supposed to be lovey dovey. If your smart enough you'll figure out the true meaning behind the title... and if your smart and you can't figure it out, then you must be having a major derp moment. anyway, this is just a really shitty prologue to get this thing started. I promise, my writing gets A LOT better.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own D-gray man or any other references made.**

* * *

When people thought about a hero, they thought of big strong men, burly and tough as nails. They thought of them battling epically, with guns and blades, making quite the scene. They thought of people with endless bravery, limitless courage and the strength of a thousand men.

What if I were to ask you what you thought a hero was? What a supernatural war hero would look like? You wouldn't expect it to be a small girl now would you? But this small girl held so much power within her. She was so tiny, it was adorable, yet she held a wicked, feral drive to fight.

This girl, she sacrificed herself to save a world in which she didn't belong. Her real name was never known… she was only known by one name, the name to be remembered by all for an eternity. Nix. A lone girl, lost in a world of war, blood and loss.

And the last person you'd expect to be a hero.

* * *

**Me: I know, complete and utter shit. But meh it's 2:30 AM where I live and I've been up since 6:00 AM**


	2. Of two worlds

**Nix: Hello guys. So it seems some people like my prologue? I already have three followers. I'm amazed. Anyway, this is the first chapter. I would like to let you know, my updates are random, as is the length of my chapters so yeah. On with the story then?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-grey Man or any reference made.**

* * *

A man in a trench coat stood outside of a church one chilly Sunday January morning. He was scruffy and had fluffy, greying hair, glasses and a kind smile. The doors opened and he stood, thanking others for coming to today's service as he shook their hands. One girl stepped out, giving the man a smile and shaking his hand warmly. The man noted the slow of something in his sleeve brighten and hummed, shaking hands with the others. There were no other reactions such as with the female. The man watched the last car leave, a small frown on his face in thought as two approached him from behind.

"General Tiedoll was there any reaction?" A short man asked, clearly the eldest of the group. His hair was brown, on a small patch on his head that had grown and made a question mark type shape in the air. He had heavy black makeup around his eyes, pointy ears and thick silver earrings. The fluffy haired man, known as General Tiedoll nodded.

"Yes one girl did." At this the red headed boys visible eye got sparkly, his other eye, hidden under an eye patch was probably the same… if it was there. The General continued. "She had auburn red hair, a very pale complexion, small but had thick bones, and she wore thick rimmed black framed glasses and had beautiful crystal turquoise eyes."

"Ah I see. And she was young you say?" The old man asked.

"Yes. If I had to guess I'd say she was around Lavi's age." The General said. The red headed boy's, whom was known as Lavi, eyes got much bigger sparkles as he listened. "Is that helpful Bookman?" The older man, Bookman, nodded.

"Yes, thank you General Tiedoll. Lavi." Bookman snapped, bringing the teenaged boy out of his daydream. "Go, ask if she goes to the Youth Group they have on Thursdays." Bookman said.

"Yeah alright ya old panda." Lavi said nonchalantly, earning a kick in the face from said 'old panda.' Rubbing his face the boy walked to the main office, looking at the man… uh… Jesse! Yeah that was his name.

"Hello how can I help you?" Jesse asked, giving the boy a kind smile.

"Uh yeah. I was wondering if this girl uh… I don't remember her name. She has auburn red hair, wears lots of black and has black framed glasses."

"Oh yes I know her! She is uh…. I'm horrible with names." Jesse said, making a face.

"Yeah, anyway she left her gloves and I was wondering if she was going to the Youth Group so I could return them?"

"Oh yes! She comes to Youth Group, she's very quiet though. You don't hear her talk much. I'd look in the corner of the room when you look for her. I hope to see you Thursday… uh."

"Lavi." The young man chuckled, nodding. "Yep, see you then Jesse." He walked from the office, his face becoming serious as he gave then a nod to confirm it.

"Very well, if that is the case then we shall have Lavi approach the girl with the innocence on Thursday." Bookman stated turning and walking off. Tiedoll and Lavi followed behind him, in thought.

**~Timeskip to Thursday~**

A young girl sighed, moving and stepping off the safety of the salted cement and onto the ice slick known as her parent's driveway. Her auburn red hair was up in a ponytail and she was stuffed into a stone grey coat with her hands in her pockets and her face under the collar to keep her nose warm. She wore boots, her 'clomp around and be weird' boots that gave her an extra two inches and they were brown. She wore dark blue jeans and a red shirt underneath. She had eyeliner in a thick line around her crystal turquoise eyes that made them seem a bit bigger with her thick black framed glasses.

The girl attempted to walk to the gate, slipping and sliding all the way there as she cursed under her breath, hoping the dogs wouldn't knock her off the little balance she was able to retain. Making it to the black metal gate she hurriedly pushed it open before turning and walking/sliding down to the waiting car. The girl was in a foul mood, but she always was on Thursday evenings. Her mood only grew worse when she slipped into the car and found her mother blasting that god awful country music. The ride was short, but it was too cold to walk, plus her mother needed to go into town anyway.

When her mother pulled up the girl slipped from the car and said a quiet goodbye, closing the door and turning, blinking at the sight before her. Leaning against the building was a tall boy, with red hair an eye patch and his other eye closed. He had he plain black bandana keeping his longish hair up… he reminded the girl of a character off an anime. Oh yes, he reminded her of Lavi off D-gray Man. The girl merely shrugged off the thought, moving and walking up the cement ramp towards the door when the boy opened his beautiful emerald green eye.

"The door is locked." He stated calmly and the girl nodded, moving and leaning against the wall next to him silently as she huddled into her coat. After a moment of the boy watching her a spoke up again. "Pretty quiet aren't cha?" The red head asked, he looked like he was resisting the urge to let hearts fill his eyes and yell 'Strike.' Which he was.

"Yes I'm normally quiet around people I do not know." The girl answered back calmly, watching him through her glasses lenses. The boy nodded calmly, giving a smile.

"What are you doing here half an hour early?" the boy asked and the girl shot him a glare.

"What are YOU doing here early?" She snapped back, looking at him with guarded eyes. The red head blinking, mentally noting this reaction before giving a calm smile.

"I got the times screwed up and don't feel like walking back." The girl looked him over before calming. What the boy found interesting was she looked him in the eye while she spoke to him.

"Mom had to be in town at a certain time and had to drop me off early and dad wasn't home to take me. And staying home wasn't an option." She said bitterly, her lip curling into a snarl.

"Why wasn't it?" The red head asked, watching her curiously.

"Because my mom thinks my religious views are incorrect and I MUST know the REAL God." She rolled her eyes, and continued. "I don't follow religion and I haven't 'given myself to God.' I don't believe the God everyone preaches is even the correct God. For all we know God could be a female, or a midget. We don't know, yet people swear they do. I don't follow the bible, and I think religion is a bunch of bullshit. I don't pray, I don't make everything about God. I'm not devoted to God and I think his angels are horrible. So since I don't agree with my parent's I am wrong and therefore must learn the 'correct' way to go about this." She spat in distaste. The boy blinked, taking all of that in before chuckling.

"I know how you feel, my grandpa dragged me here. I didn't want to come but meh." The boy said calmly.

"Ah I see. Anyway I am Nix." She said, reaching out and shaking his hand. The red head blinked, shaking her hand.

"Why don't you introduce yourself by your real name?" the boy asked.

"Because people never remember it so I found it pointless it give it out. Therefore I stopped and started using my favorite nickname." The red head blinks, but nods calmly.

"Ah. Well I'm Lavi~" Nix blinked, looking at him for a long moment before shrugging.

"Nice to meet you, tell me, why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I travel a lot with my dad and my Grandpa." Lavi answered calmly and Nix nodded. They leaned against the wall for a moment when Lavi noticed the girl was shivering. He moved to hug her to warm her up when she stood straight. Pouting Lavi noticed Jesse had pulled up and sighed, standing as well. Now, to approach her about the innocence.

* * *

**Nix: Anyway, the first real chapter. Tell me what you think guys. Reviews are amazing~ But I'd still be happy with just favs and follows.**


End file.
